


Purity and Salt

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Food, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for tiptoe39’s prompt left on comment_fic: <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/278632.html?thread=52886632#t52886632">Supernatural, author's choice, someone has been eating french fries or popcorn and has salty fingers... and someone else wants something salty.</a></p><p>This fic has now been dubbed "finger-licking good" by tiptoe39 lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purity and Salt

Dean smiled in a private aside to himself as he sucked long slow stripes across his salty fingers, eyes half closed in a show of pleasure. He could feel Castiel’s intense gaze resting upon him, heated interest evident in the tilt of the angel’s head and the scrutiny bestowed upon Dean’s sucking lips. The hunter groaned loudly, mock obscenely, as he licked already clean fingers again, before dipping his hand into the carton of French fries nestled in his lap.

He secretly tracked the progress of Castiel’s eyes, as his hand moved from his carton back to his mouth again, watching with too avid interest as the small, fluffy stick of potato disappeared into Dean’s mouth. Dean chewed noisily, licking his lips slowly and smiled as Castiel shifted obviously in his seat. The hunter loved to tease Castiel when he could, especially when the angel made it so easy for him to do so.

His hand dipped into his French fries again, plucking one out, before he gobbled the fry eagerly. He made another show of licking his fingers slowly, pushing his index finger slowly in and out between his lips. Castiel’s stifled groan was still loud in the silence, as the angel’s slender hands gripped his knees in a vice-like grip. Dean smirked lasciviously at him, before he plucked another fry from his carton and extended it, hand and all towards Castiel’s mouth.

“You wanna try one?” he asked, hopefully, certain that the angel would say no.

Surprisingly, Castiel’s hand snaked out, trapping Dean’s wrist and drawing the hunter’s fist closer to Castiel’s mouth. Dean watched, rapt, as the angel took the fry from Dean’s outstretched fingers, mouth closing over the pads of Dean’s fingertips. There was a hard, sharp pull as Castiel sucked the fry down in one huge gulp, before he started licking tentatively at the grease and the salt upon Dean’s fingers. Castiel’s mouth was wet and warm against Dean’s skin, making the hunter forget about the half-eaten meal in his lap. Castiel’s eyes dipped down and up again, dark lashes catching in the light as he stared at Dean intently, silently, still lapping and sucking at Dean’s fingers.

“You like that, huh?” Dean asked, gruffly, to mask his growing arousal.

Castiel didn’t reply; instead, he pulled his mouth from Dean’s fingers, and nodded, but didn’t relinquish his hold upon Dean’s hand. The hunter chuckled, closing the distance between them, and accidentally dumping his fries onto the ground. He paid them no mind, mouth already busy with kissing Castiel. The angel tasted of purity and salt, two tastes that shouldn't work together but totally did, all the same. It seemed, then to the hunter that his playful teasing of a few moments before had paid off, when Castiel gently kissed him back.


End file.
